


Photobooth

by atlas (cissysullivan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissysullivan/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess find a photobooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25005) by Cesca. 



It was Jessica’s birthday and Sam had no money for anything fancy. There was, in fact, a reason why he worked two jobs, plus occasional modeling for the on campus photographers on the side, though he’d never enjoyed showing his face to a camera, not even when Dean found one cheap at a garage sale one summer and took pictures of everything. Hell, _especially_ then. It’d gotten annoying having his brother come up to him every five minutes saying, “Say cheese, Sammy!” before snapping a picture of Sam looking more than a little disgruntled that his brother couldn’t take the hint every time he tried to push him away.

            But that wasn’t the issue tonight. Dean was who knew where, celebrating his birthday, and Jess was at his side, her fingers laced through his as they walked down the street towards the restaurant where Sam had made a reservation for dinner. It was a five star restaurant and completely out of his budget, but it was Jessica’s birthday and he loved her and he wanted to do something special for her. _That_ was the issue tonight. Sam was going to spend more than he could afford and potentially set them back on their rent payments. He’d have to work overtime at both of his jobs and maybe even beg for some modeling opportunities.

            _Sam, why do you get yourself into these messes?_ He asked himself, letting out a heavy sigh. _You love Jess, yes, but wouldn’t she have just been happy with a nice homemade dinner and bouquet?_

            The answer was yes, she would have, but Sam hadn’t thought about that at the time. All he’d thought was that he wanted to impress his girlfriend and show her how much he loved her. Of course, it was only now he was realizing he could’ve done that without spending a fortune, but what the hell? Might as well enjoy it now that he’d done it.

            “Sam, look!”

            Jess’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He had to blink a few times before he saw what she was pointing towards: a photobooth at the end of the street. There was graffiti all over it, mostly gang names and a few obscene words, but underneath it, it promised to give you four pictures for a dollar. Jess pulled her fingers out of his and ran up to the booth, pulling back the tattered curtain and looking inside. Sam came up behind her and saw that the inside, though covered with graffiti as well, was surprisingly clean.

            “Let’s take some pictures!” she said excitedly, pulling her wallet out of her back pocket. Sam had told her the place they were going to was fancy, yet she’d still insisted upon wearing a pair of jeans. He’d worn a hoody and pair of jeans as well. He’d figured he didn’t have to dress uncomfortably if she didn’t. They weren’t trying to impress anyone.

            Sam looked at his watch. Their reservation was in five minutes. “We’ll be late,” he said, half-heartedly, glancing in the direction of the restaurant.

            Jess rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on!” she said, pulling him into the booth and tugging the curtain shut behind him. “It’ll be fun!”

            Sam was certain the thing wouldn’t work, but Jess fed the machine dollar and, on the screen in front of them, she tapped the four photos option. A countdown from three came up and Jess slung her arm over his shoulder, sticking her tongue out at the camera. Sam gave a small smile as the booth lit up with a bright light, taking the first picture.

            “Must you always do that?” he asked, teasing her. It seemed the one thing Jess _couldn’t_ do was be in a picture without messing up the first take with a face of some sort.

            “Quiet, you,” Jess said, pressing her hand against Sam’s face. She smirked and winked at the camera as Sam scrunched his face up beneath her hand as the booth lit up again for the second picture.

            Pulling her hand away from his face, Jess’s serious expression vanished and she looked like she wanted to say something, something important, but then she seemed to come back to herself and realize they were in a photobooth. She placed one hand on Sam’s cheek, the one furthest from her, and pressed her lips to his cheek, an almost sad, pained expression crossing her features as the third picture was taken.

            Whatever atmosphere had suddenly overtaken the photobooth between the second and third pictures, Sam didn’t like it. He wanted to change it, pull Jess back into the happy state she’d been in when they’d gotten in the booth and when they were taking the first two pictures. He grabbed her wrist, turned to face her, and, just as the photobooth was lit up one last time, pressed his lips to hers.

            When the bright light cleared and the pictures had printed and they were once again alone with each other in the booth, Sam said, “Come on, let’s go.”

            “Go where?” Jess asked, smiling, seeming to come back to herself after her earlier brief moment of melancholy.

            “I have to get you a bouquet of your favorite flowers before we go home and I cook you a magnificent dinner that you’ll brag to all your friends about for the next twenty years,” he explained and Jess laughed, the sparkle coming back to her eyes, the sadness now completely forgotten.

            A year later, the photobooth was gotten rid of because no one used it and people thought it was too messy, but Sam still had the pictures. They were some of the last they ever took.


End file.
